Scott Bernard
For the article about the Song see Scott Bernard (song) Lieutenant Commander Scott Bernard was born in 2023 in outerspace. He served as a pilot in the 21st Mars Division, one of the advanced battalions trying to reclaim Earth from the Invid by destroying their base, Reflex Point. His entire division was destroyed and Scott was the only survivor. Scott, set about to fulfill his mission to reach Reflex Point and all the while awaiting the arrival of Admiral Rick Hunter's fleet. History ﻿Early Life Scott was born in 2023, after the Pioneer Expedition had began reconstructing the Robotech Masters home world of Tirol. In the Robotech Academy, Bernard looked up to Jonathan Wolfe, his childhood hero. (New Generation: "Eulogy") Third Robotech War﻿ : "The Lost City")]] Scott Bernard was the only survivor of the Second Mars Division that attempted to reclaim Earth. Upon arriving on Earth, he formed a Resistance group composed of two Former REF members, Lancer Belmont and Jim Austin; and three former civilians, Rand, Rook Bartley and Annie LaBelle. As he and his group traveled trough South America, they encountered Marlene, who, unbeknownst to them or her, was an alien spy with amnesia. (New Generation: "Enter Marlene") Scott and his group also encountered the legendary REF pilot Jonathan Wolfe, a former REF pilot declared MIA and his childhood hero. However, Rand discovered that Wolfe was a traitor as he attempted to let Scott die at the hands of the Invid. After witnessing Scott's determination, Wolfe had a change of heart and attacked the Invid with a Alpha Fighter but he ended up wounded and subsequently died from blood-loss. (New Generation: "Eulogy") Scott's team traveled over a year until they finally arrived at Panama and took a former Southern Cross Battleship to sail to North America. (New Generation: "Metamorphosis") At North America, they passed from Denver to New York until Finally arriving at Reflex Point where they encountered Sue Graham, a cold blooded reporter of the REF's Jupiter Division, who died after witnessing a human-like Invid due to their green blood. It was then that the troop learned that Marlene was actually an Invid, a revelation which caused her to run from her friends crying. Afterwards, Scott's group finally arrived to Reflex Point alongside other REF members. (New Generation: "Reflex Point") Scott, Lancer and Lunk became part of the assault, leaving Rand, Rook and Annie behind. however, they soon joined the attack, against Scott's orders. Scott fought against Corg and was shot down. He was saved by Marlene, who told him that she never knew she was an Invid and that she would try to convince her mother to stop the battle. Scott took the Veritech Beta and managed to kill Corg after a fierce fight. The Battle of Reflex Point took the lives of several REF soldiers from both land and space and various Invids, including Prince Corg. The Battle ended in the withdrawal of the Invid Regess and the Invid race from Earth, ending the Third Robotech War. (New Generation: "Symphony of Light") Aftermath After the Third Robotech War, Scott was involved in the opening battles of the Fourth Robotech War with the Haydonites onboard the Icarus. There he reacquainted himself with Marcus Rush, Marlene Rush's brother, who was devastated to learn his sister did not escape the battle against the Invid and disgusted by Scott's love for Ariel. However, their differences were ultimately reconciled following Ariel's rescue of Marcus from certain death during the Battle of Space Station Liberty. ( ) Directly afterwards, he returned to Earth, where he tried to convince the other members of his team to join him and Ariel on the Icarus to search for the SDF-3 and Rick Hunter. Most of them seemed intrigued, except Lancer, who preferred to stay on Earth as Yellow Dancer, feeling that he could make more of an impact there. (Robotech: Love Live Alive!) Behind the Scenes Scott Bernard was heavily implied to be Emil Lang's nephew in the 1990s Robotech novels. Emil's sister, Nina Lang, falls in love with a man named Brian Bernard during Return to Macross, and although there was no clarification in the storyline if the two would bear Scott, many have speculated that would have been the outcome of the story line, if it had been completed. Some pre-reboot sources place Scott's birth to before 2013. In 2022, Bowie Grant mentioned that he was on the pioneer mission with his supposed uncle, Emil Lang. ( : Good Morning) These sources would illustrate Scott being taken by Lang to the construction of the SDF-7 in 2023, apparently being around eight years old. ( : Return of the Native) These stories are no longer seen as Canon since the Robotech universe reboot, as the series has been over written by the primary From the Stars. In the new timeline, Scott was not born until far into the Expedition mission, which seems to be concurrent with dialogue from New Generation: "The Invid Invasion." .]] Designs of a very young Scott Bernard appears among the models made for [[Robotech II: The Sentinels (TV series)|the Robotech II: The Sentinels TV series]]. It is unclear what role he would have played, but it would have most likely been in later episodes. Scott does appear in two brief cameos throughout the run of the Robotech II: The Sentinels comic adaptation -- however these make little sense in the new timeline as they are all mostly set long before Scott is born and feature him an the age of around eight. es: Category:Humans Category:Robotech Defense Force Category:Robotech Expeditionary Force Category:Scott Bernard's Resistance Group